


Motherly Red

by ValaSidra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Keith is her little cub, Motherly Red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Keith returns from a mission where he couldn't bring Red. She just wants time with her Paladin.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Motherly Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I got this idea from my cat. She always just wants cuddles and follows me around my house after I get back from trips I can't bring her on. She is my best friend and makes sure I stay put when I am sick. I feel like Red could be this way with Keith, so I wrote this. Sorry it's short, but I did write this pretty quickly. Anyhoo, this is in honor of my cat and, like always, enjoy!

Keith sat in front of Red, her purring filling his ears. He hated how he had to be separated from her for so long, but they were at war. Everyone may see Red as a temperamental lion, but she really was a mother at heart.

Her voice gently drifted through his mind, "I am glad you are back, cub. You were gone far too long."

He sighed and leaned back against her paw, "I know I was gone for a while Red, but I was on a mission with Lance. We could only take one lion."

Red growled lightly in his head. The possessiveness making him smile as she replied, "I don't like it when I can't reach you. You could have always taken me."

He shrugged and stood as Allura made an announcement for everyone to go to the bridge. Red didn't like the fact that he was leaving her sight after being gone for so long, but she let him go. The meeting was long and tiring for Keith. Red could sense this and asked him to come down and sit with her. Upon his arrival, she saw how tired he was, her motherly instincts hitting her fully.

"Sleep in the pilot's seat. You are tired, and I don't want the others bothering you while you rest."

Keith gave a tired nod and entered her cockpit. He pulled out a blanket and curled up in her seat. Within minutes, he fell asleep to the sound of her purring. She was glad he was back. She was going to make sure he spent as much time with her as he could for the next several movements. With that, she fell into a slumber herself, content with knowing her cub was safe and sound.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for your support! When I first got my account I was nervous about posting my work, but I have enjoyed it. Have a great day!


End file.
